Traditionally, audience measurement entities enlist panelist households to participate in measurement panels. Members of the panelist households provide demographics data (e.g., gender and age) to the audience measurement entities and allow the audience measurement entities to collect data of media exposure (e.g., exposure to television programming, advertising, movies, etc.) of the panelist household members. To collect the media exposure data of the panelist household members, some audience measurement entities employ meters (e.g., people meters) that monitor media presentation devices (e.g., televisions) of the panelist household. In some instances, the audience measurement entities estimate exposure metrics for media based on the demographics data and the media exposure data collected from the panelist households.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.